


Moonlit Waters

by VictorIceDaddyNikiforov



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Author Armin, Awkward Dates, Awkwardness, F/F, M/M, bookstore, eren is a dork, ufc fighter eren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 11:59:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11485944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VictorIceDaddyNikiforov/pseuds/VictorIceDaddyNikiforov
Summary: Armin is a bestselling author who inspires Eren with his book "Moonlit Waters". Who would guess that simple trips to the local bookstore would have such an impact on Eren's life





	Moonlit Waters

The moment I saw his name on that book I knew I had to have it. It was a hardcover copy called “Let’s Drown Together”. The front cover was adorned in aesthetic sunset colors featuring his name in gold underneath rippling water. I bought it without even thinking twice. I’ve always loved his stories ever since we were kids. We would lie in the grass together as he read to me with excitement in his voice and pure unadulterated joy in his eyes.

Armin and I even wrote our own book together when we were nine. I couldn’t exactly write as well as he could, but we both contributed ideas and I was the illustrator. When I told him he should be a writer when he grew up, something ignited in his eyes and I knew there was no way it wouldn’t happen. Armin now has six books published counting the one I’m currently handing to the cashier.  
“Will that be all, s-? Eren? Wow, it’s really you! It’s been forever! How have you been?” I smiled at Historia while paying and taking a scratch-and-sniff bookmark. Since when did Historia work at the local book store? Have I really been gone that long? 

“I’ve been okay. And you? I’m guessing I’ve missed a lot huh?” I asked as she handed the book to me in a cute little teal bag.  
“Oh you have no idea. My break starts in a few minutes. If you want we can sit over there in the cafe section. Sasha works over there now and I’m sure she’ll be excited to see you too!” I looked over to the right side of the bookstore to see Sasha frantically waving her hand at me as soon as we made eye contact. 

“Sounds good. I’ll see you there.” I walked over to Sasha, waving back and not getting far as she ran over and tackle hugged me. As expected she squeezed me like a little girl who found her long lost rabbit plushy so I squeezed her right back. 

“Ughhh! Strong as ever, but hey I guess you have to be in your line of work huh? God, it’s been ages! Come sit. I’ll sneak us some muffins.” Sasha dragged me over to a shiny wooden table where I placed my teal bag with my book. Armin’s book. With a peaceful sigh I watched Sasha bring over a few pastries and call out to one of the other cafe workers to clock her out.  
As we waited for Historia, Sasha told me about some of the ‘wild adventures’ she and the others had while I was gone. Apparently, Sasha not only won the pie eating contest at the Autumn festival, but she also won the archery competition but splitting a competitor’s arrow right through the middle. She said she felt like Meredith from Brave.   
Historia finally joined us at the table apologizing for taking longer than expected. One customer got particularly unpleasantly when seemingly blaming Historia for a certain book not being available yet.

“So Eren, what brings you here? I know you didn’t travel all the way back just to purchase Armin’s latest book. Well, I’m pretty sure you would do something like that. But what’s up?” Historia inquired before grabbing a muffin. 

“Would you believe me if I told you I was homesick?” I asked jokingly while grabbing another pastry. 

“Not really. When we were in school you talked about how you felt trapped here and something about feeling like a cow.” Sasha chimed in. 

“Maybe I missed everyone.” I shrugged and continued eating, averting my eyes from them and focusing on my teal bag.

“Aww~ Ewen missed us~” Sasha sang happily while sipping hot chocolate that seemingly appeared out of nowhere. Historia however, didn’t seem to fully accept that answer. Though my eyes were still on my bag I could tell she was looking straight at me. It felt like she could see through my soul or something. She made a small noise like a hum and I looked up to see her eyes now focused on my bag as well.

“You know, since you missed everyone and all, I think you should know that Armin’s having a book signing event here on Saturday. Does he know you’re back?” I shook my head in response. Armin and I have kept in touch through social media and texting throughout the years but lately he hasn’t been very active. 

“I figured I’d surprise him. Also we haven’t talked in a while. I mean I get it. He’s probably busy and has other things to do and other people to talk to.”

“Well I’m pretty sure he’ll be surprised to see you in line to get that book signed in three days. Hint Hint.” I couldn’t help but laugh when she said ‘hint hint’. 

“Historia I may not be the sharpest tool in the shed, but I’m not so dense to not be able to take a hint without you literally saying ‘hint hint’. I get it. I’ll come back and see him Saturday.”

“Be here at four o’clock sharp or the line will get too long. I should get going. My break is almost over. See you later~” Krista said with a knowing smile as we said our goodbyes. Sasha had to leave soon as well and as I left the bookstore I felt a bit lonely, but more than anything I was actually excited. I had something to hope for, and I’m not certain how things will go from here, but I believe

I’ve made the right choice.

**Author's Note:**

> So the rating might change in the future but I'm not sure. Was the pacing too fast? I haven't written a fic since I was 13 so tell me what you think. This is my first aot fic ever  
> I also have a brand new Tumblr dedicated to Eremin and ocean aesthetic called pure-ocean-boys. Check it out and send requests my dudes


End file.
